HUNHAN : Kids!
by schrishhs
Summary: [CEK BIO] HunHan!Kids / My First Fic! / No Summary! / GS / T / RNR?
1. Chapter 1

**My first fic**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN : Kids!**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan (GS)**

 **.**

 **T**

 **.**

 **Main Cast milik yang punya, story hasil pemikiran otak author ^^**

 **Bila ada kesamaan mohon dimaafkan. Cuma kebetulan.**

 **.**

 **Warning! Ide Pasaran, GS, Typo(s), dll**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't read!**

 **Don't be Siders!**

 **No Bash!**

 **No Plagiarsm!**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading ^^

.

Siang itu cuaca tak begitu panas. Seorang bocah laki-laki berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Matanya sesekali melirik kearah toko-toko yang ada diseberang jalan. Pandangannya terfokus pada toko Bubble Tea seberang jalan, tiba-tiba-...

BRUK!

"Akh."

...Bocah laki-laki tersebut menabrak sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Hiks."

Seorang gadis kecil tersungkur karena tidak sengaja tertabrak oleh Bocah laki-laki itu. Karena posisinya tadi sedang berjongkok untuk membenarkan tali sepatu yang ia pakai, Bocah laki-laki itu tidak melihatnya sehingga gadis itu tertabrak dan lututnya sedikit lecet.

"Hiks. Mama,"

"Mian. Thehun tidak thengaja. Thakit ya?" Bocah itu bertanya dengan polosnya lengkap dengan aksen cadelnya.

"Tunggu thebentar ne... jangan kemana-mana!" Sambungnya, kemudian belari kecil menuju ke toko obat diseberang jalan.

Tak lama, bocah itu kembali dengan membawa kantung plastik ditangannya.

"Thini biar Thehun obatin." Kata bocah itu sambil membantu gadis kecil itu berdiri dan kemudian duduk dikursi panjang disampingnya.

Mengambil botol kecil dari kantung plastik yang ia bawa kemudian meneteskan sedikit cairan–isi botol tersebut– pada lutut gadis tersebut.

"Akh, pe –hiks.. lan-pelan. Hiks."

"Ah, mian. Jja... thelethai." Ucapnya. Memasangkan plester luka bermotif hello kitty pada luka gadis tersebut.

"Hiks."

"SStt... Ujilma... Jangan menangith lagi."

Chup

Bocah itu mencium plester luka yang ia tempelkan pada luka di lutut gadis tersebut.

"Eh?" gadis kecil tersebut hanya mengerjap-ngerjap polos.

"Ayo Thehun antar pulang." Ajak bocah laki-laki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis kecil tersebut.

Kedua anak kecil itu berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan langkah kecil mereka.

"Dimana rumah mu?" Tanya bocah laki-laki tersebut sesaat kemudian.

"Eum, itu." Jawab gadis kecil itu saambil menunjuk rumah besar yang letaknya hanya beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

.

"Thekarang kamu mathuk. Aku pulang dulu ya.." Ujar bocah laki-laki setelah sampai pada gerbang rumah gadis kecil tersebut.

"Telimakasih, eum-..."

"Eh, Thehun. Nama aku Thehun."

"Sehun?"

"Ne,"

"Telimakasih Sehun." Ucap gadis itu-

Chup

-sambil mencium pipi Sehun, kemudian berlari menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Kenapa wajahku panath?" sedangkan Sehun hanya diam didepan gerbang rumah gadis kecil yang baru saja mencium pipinya sambil menyentuh bekas ciuman dipipinya. Bingung.

"Thiapa ya tadi namanya? Ish, Thehun lupa bertanya thiapa namanya."

Kemudian dia baru sadar belum bertanya siapa gadis yang ia tabrak itu.

.

.

.

 **NEXT?**

 **A/N ::**

 **Hai! Aku Sophia. Aku author baru didunia per-ff an. Author yang berusaha untuk mengembangkan imajinasinya dan menulisnya disini. Ff ini dibuat karena author ingin menulis imajinasinya.**

 **Maaf bila ceritanya gaje, banyak typo delelel.** **Harap maklum.**

 **So, kasih saran untuk kelanjutan ff ini *kalo dilanjut.**

 **RNR JUSEYO...^^**

 **#SelamatBulanRamadhanBuatYangMenjalankan**

 **Schrishhs :***


	2. Chapter 2

_Sebelumnya, TERIMAKASIH buat para_ _Views_ _,_ _Visitors, dan reders-nim semua terutama yang udah foll, fav dan review. :D_

 **.**

 **HUNHAN : Kids!**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan (GS)**

 **.**

 **T**

 **.**

 **Main Cast milik yang punya, story hasil pemikiran otak author ^^**

 **(Tempat-tempat disini banyak yang ngawur)**

 **.**

 **Warning! Ide Pasaran, GS, Typo(s), dll**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't read!**

 **Don't be Siders!**

 **No Bash!**

 **No Plagiarsm!**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading ^^

.

Pagi itu, para murid ' _SM Elementary School_ ' mulai berjalan menuju kekelas masing-masing karena bel sudah berbunyi sesaat yang lalu. Tak terkecuali tiga namja yang bisa dikatakan memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata anak seumuran mereka. Yang bertelinga lebar seperti peri, namanya Park Chanyeol, yang mempunyai kulit paling tan diantara kedua temannya namanya adalah Kim Jongin atau yang sering dipanggil Kai oleh teman-temannya dan yang terakhir yang memiliki wajah dingin seperti es –itu yang dikatakan kedua temannya– dan memiliki kulit paling putih diantara temannya.

Ketiga namja itu berjalan memasukki kelas mereka dan duduk dibangku masing-masing. Chanyeol duduk sebangku dengan Kai, sedangkan Sehun duduk sendiri –karena memang ia ingin duduk sendiri tidak mau dengan yang lain– dibangku belakang mereka.

Semua murid sudah duduk dibangku masing-masing, dan tak lama guru mereka datang tetapi tidak sendiri. Guru mereka –Yoon Seongsaenim– datang dengan seorang yeoja kecil berjalan dibelakangnya. Semua muris tampak bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri tentang _siapa dia?_ Dan adapula yang mengagumi yeoja itu. Termasuk namja kecil yang ada dibangku pojok belakang –Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol– .Yeoja itu bermata indah, hidungnya yang bangir, bibirnya kecil dan bersurai madu.

"Pagi anak-anak!" Yoon Seongsaenim menyapa murid-muridnya.

"Pagi Saem." Semua murid kompak menjawab sapaan Yoon Seongsaenim.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari China. Ayo, perkenalkan namamu." Ujar Yoon Saem sambil mempersilahkan murid baru itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Eum... Namaku Luhan, Kim Luhan. Aku belasal dari China." Yeoja itu mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. Nampak sedikit gugup.

"Terimakasih Luhan. Silahkan duduk disebelah-.. eum, Sehun apa kamu keberatan duduk dengan Luhan?" Yoon Saem bertanya kepada Sehun.

"Tidak Thaem!" jawab Sehun mantap.

Semua mata murid tertuju pada Sehun, tak terkecuali kedua temannya. Mereka semua heran kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba mau duduk dengan orang lain biasanya _kan_ dia tidak mau.

"Luhan silahkan duduk dengan Sehun." Yoon Saem menyuruh Luhan duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun.

"Telimakasih Saem." Dan Luhan pun berjalan mendekati bangkunya sebelah Sehun.

"Hai, aku Luhan. Kamu yang kemalin nolongin aku ya?" ujar Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang ada disampingnya.

Dan tiba-tiba Sehun mulai gugup entah kenapa. " I-Iya."

"Telimakasih Sehun."

"Eum, ya. Thama-thama."

Kemudian Luhan terkikik geli melihat muka Sehun yang berwarna kemerahan, entah karena apa dia juga tidak tahu.

"Oke anak-anak, mari kita mulai belajarnya." Yoon Saem mulai menulis sesuatu dipapan tulis.

Dan pelajaran pertama Luhan disekolah barunya pun dimulai. Murid-murid mengeluarkan bukunya dan mendengarkan penjelasan guru mereka.

.

.

 **NEXT?**

 **A/N::**

 _ **[Maaf kalau mengecewakan dan banyak kekurangan**_ __ _ **]**_

 **Makasih buat semua... yang udah nge-fav-foll n Review.**

 **Sekedar info. Mungkin untuk kelanjutan *kalo dilanjut* chapternya, updatenya aga lama. Karena minggu depan saya akan mengikuti UKK /saya masih dedek poloth/. Mohon doanya ya semua, supaya saya dapat masuk tiga besar dan kekelas A.**

 **Udah gitu aja... ditunggu Reviewnya ya...**

 **BIG THANKS TO ::**

 **|LittleOh|cici fu|Summerlight92** (hiatusnya sudah belom ka? :D) **|Hunhania|JunaOh|dpramestidewi|selyunLH7|OhXiSelu|Ohchanhee27|Selenia Oh|Vina815|Siapa-Saya|hellenfaringga|LuVe94** (ya bagaimana maunya aja ) **|Fe261|tctbcxx|sehundick|Hannie222|DeeroH|OH94|littlehunhan|misslah|**

 _Maaf bila penulisannya salah dan terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk review ff abal ini._

 **Sayonara...**


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY FOR TYPO(S) :(

 _Typo(s) is my style_ :p

 **.**

 **HUNHAN : Kids!**

 **.**

Happy Reading ^^

.

Luhan. Kim Luhan merupakan anak dari pasangan suami-istri Kim Junmyeon dan Zhang Yixing. Luhan mempunyai darah campuran Korea –dari papanya dan China –dari mamanya. Kim Junmyeon merupakan direktur di perusahaan ayahnya –sekarang menjadi miliknya, _'Kim Group'_. Perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang elektronik. Luhan lahir di Korea, tetapi karena ia harus mengikuti papanya yang sedang mengurus cabang perusahaan di China, jadi Luhan tinggal di China. Beberapa tahun kemudian mereka –Luhan dan orangtuanya– memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea.

Sudah satu minggu ini Luhan bersekolah di _SM Elementary School._ Luhan termasuk anak yang mudah bersosialisasi –walaupun awalnya masih malu-malu, dan sekarang Luhan sudah mempunyai teman baru yaitu Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kai. Sebelumnya, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kai sudah bersahabat.

Pagi ini Luhan terbangun karena merasakan guncangan ditubuhnya.

"Lulu, sayang, bangun." Suara wanita mengalun lembut mengusik tidur Luhan.

"Eung. Sebental lagi Mama.." Luhan hanya menggeliat pelan kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Wanita yang dipanggil Luhan mama itu menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian kembali membangunkan putri semata wayangnya. "Ini sudah siang sayang. Lulu harus pergi kesekolah." Kata mama Luhan sambil menyingkap selimut yang menutupi wajah putrinya dan memperi kecupan-kecupan disetiap jengkal wajah Luhan.

Perlahan mata rusa itu terbuka dan mulai menyesuaikan cahaya.

"Gendong." Ujar Luhan manja sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mama Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil putrinya untuk dibawa kekamar mandi. Ya.. dimandikan.

Selesai mandi Luhan dipakaikan seragam oleh Mamanya. Kemudian dengan telaten Mama Luhan-pun menyisir dan mengepang rambut Luhan.

Mereka berjalan keluar kamar dengan bergandengan tangan. Sampai pada tangga terakhir, seorang pria yang duduk di kursi meja makan menyapa Luhan.

"Pagi _Princess_ ," Sapa pria tersebut.

"Pagi Papa," Luhan menjawab sapaan pria yang dipanggil 'papa' kemudian berlari kecil mendekati papa-nya dan mencium pipi pria berwajah _angelic_ itu.

" _Jja_ , dimakan _pancake_ nya." Keluarga kecil itu mulai menyantap sarapannya setelah berdoa.

"Selesai.." Mama Luhan-pun membereskan piring dan gelas yang digunakan.

" _Kajja_ , Lulu, berangkat." Ajak Papa Luhan.

"Ma, kami belangkat, annyeong." Luhan berpamitan dengan Mamanya.

" _Ne_ , hati-hati sayang. Ini, bekalnya jangan lupa dimakan _ne,_ " pesan Mama Luhan sambil memberikan kotak makan berwana merah muda pada Luhan.

" _Ne_ mama. Kajja Papa." Luhan berjalan menghampiri papanya yang sudah berada diambang pintu kemudian berjalan memasuki mobil. Luhan berangkat sekolah bersama papanya yang akan berangkat ke kantor.

" _Bye bye_ mama..." mobil merekapun berjalan menjauhi pelataran rumah mewah tersebut.

.

Sedangkan dirumah tak jauh dari rumah luhan,

Berbeda dengan keluarga Kim. Pagi ini di keluarga Oh, Sehun bangun karena terusik dengan sinar matahari yang tampa ampun menelusup masuk kekamarnya melalui celah-celah gorden kamarnya.

"Eungh," Sehun menggeliat pelan dan merenggangkan tubuhnya kemudian langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi setelah menyahut suara _Mommy_ nya yang ia yakini berada didepan pintu kamarnya.

Selesai mandi, Sehun memakai baju seragam sekolahnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar, menuruni tangga dan duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Pagi _Mommy_!" menyapa wanita yang berperawakan bak model dan merupakan ibunya. Huang Zitao. Wanita keturunan China sama dengan Mama Luhan –Yixing–.

Kemudian beralih menyapa pria yang duduk dikursi meja makan sambil meminum kopi paginya. "Pagi _Daddy_!" Kris –nama pria itu– mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

"Pagi Sehunnie!" jawab Zitao dan Kris hampir berbarengan.

"Wah, _omelette_..."

" _Mommy_ memasak _omelette_ kesukaan Sehunnie. Ayo dimakan."

Oh Sehun merupakan putra tunggal hasil pernikahan Zitao dan Kris. Zitao berasal dari China sedangkan Kris berdarah campuran Korea –ibunya– dan Cina-Canada –ayahnya–. Kris Oh adalah seorang CEO diperusahaan yang bergerak dibidang properti. Sebelumnya hanya diidang properti, tetapi sekarang juga bergerak dibidang jasa dan banyak lagi. _'Oh Corporation'_.

Selesai makan, Sehun berangkat sekolah diantar _Daddy_ nya yang juga akan berangkat kekantor.

"Hati-hati.." Zitao melambaikan tangannya melihat mobil suaminya berjalan keluar gerbang rumah. Dan dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Sehun.

.

"Belajar yang rajin _ne_ , nanti Paman Kang yang menjemputmu." Pesan Junmyeon setelah mereka sampai didepan gerbang sekolah Luhan.

" _Ne_ papa," balas Luhan sambil mencium pipi papanya kemudian turun dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki sekolahnya.

Sesampainya dikelas, Luhan disambut oleh temannya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Pagi Lu," sapa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"Pagi Baek, pagi Kyung." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

Mereka kemudian berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu bel masuk.

Selang beberapa menit, terdengar suara _yeoja_ menyapa Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kai.

"Pagi Hunnie, Yeollie, Kai-ya."

Yang disapa langsung melenggang pergi melewati _yeoja_ itu tanpa menjawab sapaan _yeoja_ tersebut.

Sudah tak asing lagi bagi murid kelas tersebut. Tiga anak perempuan mencari perhatian dari ketiga anak laki-laki tersebut –Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai–. Tapi Luhan masih heran, _kenapa mereka tidak membalas sapaan ketiga perepuan itu?_

"Eum, pagi Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai."

"Pagi Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo."

Akan tetapi ketika Luhan atau Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo yang menyapa, mereka akan menjawab sapaan temannya itu. Dan hal itu membuat ketiga anak perempuan tadi agak jengkel.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bel tanda kelas akan dimulai.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Jung _Seonsaengnim_ memasuki kelas dan menyapa murid-muridnya.

"Pagi _Ssaem_." Seperti biasa, murid-murid menjawab sapaan gurunya dengan semangat.

"Baik anak-anak, ayo bukunya dibuka halaman 21." Perintah Jung _Ssaem_. Dan murid-murid pun mulai membuka bukunya.

Setelah jam pelajaran selesai, bel istirahat berbunyi. Para murid-murid pun berjalan bergantian keluar kelas untuk mengisi perutnya di kantin.

" _Kajja_ Lu, kita kekantin." Ajak Chanyeol.

"Ah, tunggu sebental. Aku akan membawa bekalku ke kantin." Sahut Luhan

" _Kajja_ ," Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka –Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Kai– berjalan berbarengan menuju kantin tanpa Sehun. Karena Sehun tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Kantin itu ramai _'kan_?

Sehun yang sedang memandang keluar jendela dikejutkan oleh suara perempuan. Dan ketika Sehun menoleh, ia langsung memandang datar perempuan itu. Seakan tahu jika perempuan itu akan mengganggu istirahatnya, Sehun langsung bangkit berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan perempuan yang menatapnya sekarang sebal itu.

Sehun berjalan menyusiri koridor tanpa menghiraukan suara perempuan yang berusaha mengejarnya karena tertinggal jauh. Awalnya Sehun akan ke taman sekolah, tetapi niatnya itu ia urungkan karena melihat sosok cantik bermata bak rusa sedang tertawa lepas bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Kemudian ia berjalan memasuki kantin. Ketika sampai di pintu kantin, ia memandang datar Kai yang sedang membersihkan bibir Luhan degan tisu. Anak-anak yang lain belum menyadari kedatangannya. Tiba-tiba-

BUGH!

"Ah, maaf aku tidak segaja."

\- Seorang anak lelaki yang Sehun yakini seniornya itu tak sengaja menabrak bahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Kemudian anak laki-laki itu berjalan mengendap mendekati meja yang tak jauh dari tempat Sehun berdiri. Sehun mengamati apa yang dilakukan seniornya itu.

 _Ah, Sehun ada ide._

Kemudian Sehun melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan laki-laki yang tidak sengaja menabraknya tadi.

Sehun berjalan mengendap-endap menuju bangku yang diduduki teman-temannya. Setelah sampai dibelakang Luhan, ia mengarahkan tangannya pada mata Luhan. Menutupnya.

"Eh, siapa?" Luhan yang sedang memakan bekalnya pun mulai bertanya-tanya.

Sedangkan anak seisi kantin membelalakkan matanya. Tak terkecuali sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka terkejut, _kemasukkan apa Sehun? Sedang apa ia dikantin?_. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sehun datang kekantin –pernah sekali itupun dengan paksaan dari sahabatnya.

"Coba tebak, aku thiapa?" tutur Sehun.

"Siapa?" Luhan mulai berpikir-pikir.

"Terjatuh. Menangith. Plethter luka. Pu-.." teka-teki yang Sehun berikan terpotong oleh jawaban Luhan.

"Sehun?"

"Benar,"

Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari mata Luhan. Kemudian duduk disamping Luhan. Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Tidak biasanya Hun kamu kekantin. Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang tak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya.

"Eh, eum-.. itu, eum- Thehun lapar. Iya lapar. Hehee.." Sehun menjawab dengan gugup karena ia-pun tidak tahu kenapa ia kekantin, bukan kah ia tidak suka keramaian?

"Sehun lapal? Ini makan bekal Luhan aja. Aaa.." Kata Luhan sambil menyodorkan sendok makan ke mulut Sehun. Mata Luhan berkedip-kedip polos menunggu respon dari Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kikuk, lalu membuka mulutnya dan memakan makanan yang disodrkan Luhan. Menghiraukan aura hitam yang menguar dari kedua temannya.

"Enak?"

"Eh, iya. Enak. Terimakathih,"

.

.

 **NEXT?**.

* * *

 ** _Apa ini ?!_  
**

 _ **Aneh? Iya ku tahu :(**_

 _ **Kurang panjang? Ku akan berusaha memanjangkannya :D**_

 **Ada yang mau usul nama tiga perempuan tadi? Kalo bisa selain member RV ya,**

 **Atau mau usul kelanjutannya? Kalau dilanjut.**

 **Makasih buat semua... yang udah nge-fav-foll n Review. Maksih sarannya =D**

 **Terakhir, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri. Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin, Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin =D**

 **BIG THANKS TO ::**

 **|dpramestidewi|LuVe94|Hunhania|Summerlight92** (makasih ka sarannya :) akan ku perbaiki) **|littlehunhan|OhXiSeLu|Fe261|JunaOh|Vina815|tctbcxx|GHanChan|selynLH7|yhyera|hellenfaringga|OH94|Guest|Name Tanti Juu|peaceable04|deer lulu|misslah|squidsalmon|MellaniaChrist1|HanSnowflakes99|Afa-ssi|huneeekr** (ka kumenunggu ff kaka WGM HUNHAN Ver kapan dilanjut?)

 _Maaf bila penulisannya salah dan terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk review ff ini._

 **Sayonara...**


End file.
